Magic Is Not Everything
by disharandive98
Summary: Kate, a squib, who currently lives and works in the magical world; Draco Malfoy, a wizard who is trying hard to redeem himself; Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world. A series of mysterious happenings. Who is to blame? The person with a bad track, the one with the power or the one with the means? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The clock was ticking, it was almost twelve, or in a more specifc way, two minutes to twelve. Sitting in a large living room, were four distinct people. The first was a man in his mid-thirties, who was wearing a regal, purple cloak. The man usually wore a black one but occasionally traded it for a purple one. He had the look of someone who was anxious yet hopeless, two emotions which usually didn't go well together. Sitting beside him, wearing an expensive black dress was a woman, the mans wife, looking stern. Today was the day when she was going to be proved right; both of her children were utterly hopeless.

The name of the man was Haldus Flemming, through long albiet distant relations with the Blacks he had been named after a constellation, he didn't mind it, it made him feel like royalty, although there would have been little he could've done to change it if he did. Haldus came from a long line of pureblood wizards who took pride in blood purity and after his son had disgraced him, at Hogwarts none the less, he hoped his Katherine wouldn't, although all signs showed that she would. Haldus was a man who had a bad temper and he had hardly been able to contain it through out the day.

His wife, Norma on the other hand didn't even see a point in waiting here. She stayed at home, the Lady of the house and did everything she could to boast of her position. She was hardly thirty, no older than that, with attractive features. She had a proportional nose, thin lips, yet it was her eyes that particularly distinguished her. A complete contrast with her black hair, she had ocean blue eyes, which held nothing but detachment and pride, if she smiled once in a while her eyes would, could look inviting and warm, but she dosen't.

The clock stikes twelve and yet nothing happens; Haldus stands up from where he was sitting, walks over to the sofa directly opposite his and pulls his daughter by the elbow without giving a thought to her yelp of pain and surprise and pulls her towards the kitchen where Norma follows. Haldus is a tall man, being a foot taller than his wife, cold, green eyes, a graying moustache, with a head full of blonde hair; he drags his daughter while his son runs behind them, no doubt worried for his sisters safety from his tempramental father.

Jackson is worried for his sisters safety, her birthday was over and yet she hadn't recieved her Hogwarts letter. When they reach the kitchen, Haldus throws his daughter down, the intensity so much she staggers and falls most ungracefully on the floor.

"Never in our entire family have we had a squib Katherine, stay her till I deal with you, stay with the house-elves, you aren't above them". He says in an icy, detached tone.

The girl, Katherine, no doubt just eleven, sobs; she has her mothers blue eyes although when dilated they looked green like her fathers, and had his blonde hair. The last she sees is the same blonde hair as the door is forcefully closed leaving her in the darkness till who knows what time.

* * *

**I know it's a very small chapter, but its just the prologue, please review, favourite and follow if you like it and I know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a whole of three days and Katherines small frame was quivering from hunger and cold, the house-elves had tried to do their best in feeding their little mistress without going against their master Haldus or their mistress Norma, but the result was the same. Jackson hadn't been allowed to see his sister and was miserable. Over the three days, Katherine had been moved from the kitchen to the room Twinkle, their house-elf lived.

The door opened and Haldus entered the room to see his biggest disappointment lying on the bed. He looked at his daughter for a moment, taking her in. Her blonde hair was open and flowing down her back in waves, her blue-green eyes looked red and swollen, he lips starved; she still wore the dress from three days ago and had not had a bath since then. She had a desperate look in her eyes as if hoping for someone to save her and for a moment Haldus almost did, but reminded himself in time that this wasn't his daughter and that the only thing that distinguished her from a lowly muggle was her blood.

"Get up, take a bath and let Twinkie dress you up, we're going out, I hope you remember basic studies, do you?" He questioned doubting it all together that she did, he didn't really know how much she had learned but was sure that it did not matter.

"Yes". Her voice was small, not unlike her, yet it wasn't shaking, when she said it, she said it with the confidence only a Lady could muster in that condition. She got up, her legs shaky and passed by her father to get to her room.

After an hour, she was ready wearing the dress that had been left on her giant four-poster bed. It wasn't much a white dress with delicate design and a long fur coat. She had no idea where she was going but wanted to look her best, she did not want to disappoint her father or mother anymore. She wore the white socks and black shoes left at the end of her bed and went downstairs.

"Hey, Kate". A blonde haired girl, about 5'3 tall turned around to see her friend Anne walking towards her.

"Hey, how are you?" Kate said once Anne had come to stop in front of her.

"What are you doing today?"

"A job?" Kate replied cheekily, "I have to go work at the library today, remember first day of job?" She continued as they both fell into a familiar walk towards the entrance (now exit) of the university. Anne was the sister of a muggleborn student, Mary to which Kate could tell her everything.

"A library where Draco Malfoy is shunned all day in". Anne had heard that Draco was a death eater and had no problem in openly displaying her hatred towards him, not that Kate could blame her.

"Yup, why you want to be introduced?" Kate asked teasingly, knowing she was treading on a thread here, but it wasn't her fault, she loved annoying her friend.

"Kate". Anne said in a tone which said _I-am-warning-you-don't-say-anything-else_ manner, but Kate wasn't about to listen to her friend.

"Hmm….maybe you two could go out, you know, opposites attract". She said with a small laugh.

"Don't do that". Anne said feeling her temper rising.

"Why, you know you both would have that fairytale romance where the main character hate each other at first but gradually fall in love with each other in the end and live happily ever after, those are the best kind, I really love them, imagine you Draco, fighting with each other about petty things and then at the end of it he just pins you to a wall and-" but before Kate could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a furious Anne.

"Katherine Flemming, don't you dare complete that or else I will –"

"What, exactly what will you do? Huh?" Kate ask challenging her knowing she would have no threat in mind.

"I'll, I will, I will rip out your tongue". She said, but both the girls knew, she would not do such a thing, partly because it wasn't physically possible, unless you were a vampire of course.

"Right". Kate replied in a tone which suggested that she would be become a witch before believing in something so gruesome.

Kate and Anne parted ways from the gate with a promise to meet each other the next day. Kate hailed a cab and reached the place where the Leaky Cauldron was supposed to be and walked inside. The interior of the pub was the same as usual, the same chatter of the people, the only unusual thing was that Kate couldn't see Tom, the owner, he would usually help her get past the barrier and enter Diagon Alley, but today wasn't the same. The one day that she needed his help, he wasn't around.

She was running out of time so, becoming desperate she went behind towards the end and waited for someone, some wizard to come and help her to get through. She hated that, hated asking for help, she had put the last eight years training to be self-sufficient, and this was the result, no matter what she did she will never be able to compare to the abilities of a witch. Sometimes, she wished she was a witch, but had quickly taught herself to banish such wishes from her head, but couldn't do the same with her heart.

She saw someone coming out and soon he was in front of her. She felt like she had seen him somewhere before and the theory was soon proved right when she had a glance at the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was much different in person, she didn't know how but the twenty something boy didn't quite resemble the man who had killed you-know-who, it felt like this boy had some innocence left.

She felt a feeling of dread spreading inside her, he was sure to be arrogant, as he had a right to be, she supposed, but that didn't mean that was correct. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Hey, um do you mind, I have to go". He said somewhat awkwardly, maybe he had caught her staring at him, or knew occlumency, but as she looked up she felt her heart automatically sped up, his eyes, a beautiful forest green, were breathtakingly beautiful. She cleared her own throat and moved aside to let him go, but before he could even take a step forward she asked him.

"Do you mind if I go with you, I'm a squib and well, I can't go on my own, no wand. So, do you, mind I mean?"

"No, not all". Kate watched as he tapped the bricks with his want and the passage opened. He went in first and she followed barely concealing a scowl. She got really angry when men didn't act like gentlemen, seriously hadn't he ever heard of 'ladies first'? But nonetheless, he had helped her.

"Thanks, but I need to go". She said giving him a small smile.

"Your welcome". With that they both turned towards two opposite directions and walked off, her to the library and him to some place she would probably never know about.

But as she walked away she didn't see him turn and stare at her retreatring form wistfully wondering what was making him want to follow her, wait till whatever work she had was over, and then take her for lunch or perhaps dinner, but whatever it was he didn't act on it and went to meet Ginny for coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes Kate found herself standing in front of an old building. The word 'Library' was written in bold, black letters at the top of the building and I slip inside. I come and sit on the chair behind the desk and saw that it was ten a.m., she was right on time.

"Hi, Katherine, nice to see you're on time". Kate almost jumps as she hear Draco speaking from behind her.

"Draco, you prick, you almost gave me a myocardial infarction". She said in order to confuse him and was happy to see the look of confusion on his face which was quickly replaced by his usual poker face.

"I almost gave you a what?" He asks trying not to sound desperate but fails miserably.

"A myocardial infarction". Kate now has a smirk plastered on her face which irritates him to no end. He keeps quite for several moments before his curiosity takes over him.

"What does that mean Katherine?" He asks her giving in.

"A heart attack". She replies as she sees anger replacing the previous irritation on his face.

"Who even uses that word?" He asks, clearly fed-up with the conversation all together.

"A cardiothoracic surgeon". She replied to his question in this manner just to confuse him even more and could barely conceal her smile.

"What? Who? You know what? I don't even want to know, there are some new books in the auror section so will you arrange them?"

"Yes, of course, but who will sit here?"

"No need to make any reasons to avoid work, I'll do a spell to not allow anyone to go inside without a library card and leave with any unregistered books. Now, off you go".

"Oh fine, magic". She muttered at the end as if saying the word would put some sort of a curse on it.

The auror section was right in the front so Kate went and saw the books on the desk and began to do the work. She went and got, more like pulled, a ladder from the other end of the library, which took about half an hour of her time. She placed it in front of the shelve and started to take the books up and place them at their correct place.

Busy in her work she didn't realize someone was behind her, and she began to go up with the last three books.

"Need any help with that?" A voice asked from below her, and Kate who was just climbing the next step, was startled, and as a result lost her balance and felt herself falling. As she closed her eyes and waited for the impact, her head was filled with pictures of her brother, Draco and very surprisingly a certain green-eyed boy.

She fell on something warm, and realized it was more of a someone than something, a someone who had one hand at her waist and the other one on her head and had soon flipped them over so that Kate was on the ground with him on top of her. She deduced it was a he as he wore the same aftershave her brother, Jackson, wore.

She opened her eyes after a few moments and found them staring into the same pair of green eyes she had seen when she was falling.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry that I startled you, just thought you needed help". He asked worriedly and I felt anger rising within me.

"Why would you think that I needed help, didn't you think I could do it on my own, was it because I am a squib or because I am a woman?" She asked indignantly as she struggled to get up, which he thankfully understood and stood up himself. As he did three books fell down to the floor which, she assumed were on his back, from when they had fallen with her and she realized he had flipped them over to protect her from them.

He gave her a hand to get up which she ignored and got up on her own with no struggle.

"I asked if you needed help because you looked uncomfortable, and your back was facing me so there was no way for me to know that it was actually you, so no way for me to know that you were a squib". He said positively rendering her speechless.

"Oh, well thank you and sorry I accused you". She said looking a bit ashamed at herself.

"You're welcome and it okay". He replied, before continuing "do you need any help, you know what it's fine, we'll just get back to studying". He said, stopping mid-sentence, afraid of her reaction.

"We?" She questioned and looked to where he gestured. Stand there was a tall boy with red hair and freckles, a Weasley, and from what she had heard there was no doubt it was Ron Weasley. "Okay". She said simply as they sat to study and she put the books in their place and dragged the ladder out.

The look on Harrys face said he wanted to help her with it, but decided that she would be fine on her own and if she really needed help, she would ask for it.

With that work done, Kate went back to her desk, she hadn't apologized to anyone in a long time, she was head strong and would prove her point no matter if she was right or not, yet she couldn't argue with him. Why?

She wanted to think about it, but knew she would just be wasting her time, so she took out her Biology book and started studying the chapter she had been taught today, the Eye and Ear. It was undoubtely one of the most tough chapters in her course, just behind the Nervous System, but she had understood it even before it was taught but now that it was, it had become even more clear.

As she was learning the passage of sound in the ear, Harry and his friend Ron, she assumed, came out with five books each.

"We want to issue these". Ron said, and she had to bite back her tongue to stop myself from telling him that she wasn't his servent and that he should probably ask not order around.

"He meant could you issue these for us?" Harry asked more politely, which she was pleased with. Barely managing to hide her smile, she spoke.

"Yes, your names?" she asked in her best _I-am-busy-so-leave-me-alone-as-soon-as-possible _voice, which was quite true, the ear was more complex than the eye.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley". She quickly found their cards and filled them up, so they could go, although, for som reason she didn't want Harry to go. She signed them and kept them as Ronald went to leave, but Harry stayed rooted to his spot.

"I didn't catch your name". He said.

"That's because I didn't tell you my name, Harry Potter". She said smirking at him.

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

She tilted her head upwards to look into those eyes she was on the verge of loving and said: "find out if you can".

At this he smirked, a trait, she realized, which made him look a little unattractive.

"Challenge accepted". He said and walked out, and she leaned back against her chair, as she was strangely reminded of Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother Reference).


End file.
